


I carry your heart with me (I carry it in my heart)

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cheating, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Slow Burn, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kassady Sang has noticed that her boyfriends dad has been acting weird lately. Going out of his way to spend time with her, calling her pet names, "accidentally" brushing against her and not so subtly inhaling her scent. She has to be imagining it right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello to anyone who actually reads this. A quick note to clear up confusion in later chapters, in this universe only alphas and omegas can properly bond, through an alpha biting the neck of an omega during a heat or rut, omegas go into heat every three months, and alphas only go ito heat when they smell an omega in heat and only alphas and omegas have and can smell scents glands.

Kass had first started noticing Mr Miller, her long time friend and recent boyfriend Liam Miller’s Dad, had been acting weird, since around four months ago, when they had started dating and she started going to his house more often.

The first time was when Mr miller was picking her up on his way home, so her and Liam could hang out. She wished she didn’t have to always get him to pick her up, not because she didn’t like him or was ungrateful, she _was_ very grateful that he took the time out of his day, she just felt she was burdening him by making him drive an extra ten minutes to her house and then the half an hour home, after working all day. But her parents worked almost every day, and didn’t have time to drop her off at Liam’s house because it was half an hour out of town _(even if they did have time they still probably wouldn’t do it. Her parents wanted her to be happy but she knew that they didn’t exactly approve of her relationship with Liam, just because he was a beta and not an alpha. The thought made her scoff, it was 2019 people, so what if a beta and an omega want to date each other.),_ and Mr Miller insisted that it was fine and that he, in fact, enjoyed seeing her so often.

“I know how it feels to not see the person you really care about everyday, so I don’t mind,” he would say often. _Must be talking about Liam’s mom. They divorced two years ago but he probably still has lingering feelings for her._

“You’re such a nice girl, it would weigh on my conscience knowing there was a frown on your pretty face,” he said the first time he picked her up after she thanked and apologized profusely.

_“pretty face”? I wish. _She thought about all the face washes sitting on her shelf at home, the ones she had to use all through middle school that never did anything to combat the breakouts she seemed to have more than anyone else in her whole grade, and the little box of tablets in her backpack that she has to take every morning to keep away her acne. She thinks about the pink scars dotting her face that many people mistook for freckles at first, only to realize they were acne scars upon closer inspection, the scars that she cried herself to sleep over many nights. _Yeah no, not a pretty face but thanks for trying._

The next time she thought Mr Miller had acted really weirdly was a month after the first incident. Again, it was when he was driving them to his home.

“So a little bird told me that you and Liam were planning on going to the movies this weekend. That true?”

“Yes, it is.” she said. There was a pause. She racked her brain for something else to say, anything to keep the conversation going and stop Mr millers from thinking she was a complete weirdo who didn’t know how to converse like a normal person.

_How about “what do you have planned?” pretty lame but it’ll have to do, I guess. _She opened her mouth to finally ask her extremely exciting question when-

“What are you and Liam going to see?” Mr millers asked, beating her to the punch of breaking the silence. Kass closed her mouth, hoping he hadn’t seen her pathetic attempt to reciprocate his small talk.

She cleared her throat before answering, “It part 2. If that’s ok with you, I mean.”

“Is that ok with me? Of course it is, I was thinking about going to see it myself,” he replied easily.

Kass fidgeted with her hands for a beat, before asking “Are you.. a Stephen King fan?” internally cursing herself for being so nervous, she’s known Mr millers for years, why is she so bad at just talking to him.

Not noticing her awkwardness, he beamed.

“Hell yeah I am! Haven’t read any of the books but I love the movies though.”

“Oh that’s cool, what’s your favourite?”

“Probably this one I watched a really long time ago, I can’t remember all the details but there was this loser guy, like full on nerd, and he buys this really old beat up car. He fixes her up and turns into a total jerk greaser. But it turns out the car is cursed or something and kills anyone who tries to get close to her owner. Its called Christine.” He continues talking about the movie while Kass stares out the window, taking in the empty fields of red dirt and dry grass they pass.

When she comes back to the conversation she so rudely left Mr Millers is looking at her expectantly for an answer to a question she didn’t hear.

“Pardon?”

“I asked if I’ll have to come to the movies with you and Liam, as your over 18 supervisor.” He repeated patiently.

“Uh, I’m not sure. Although… Mr Miller-“

He cut her off, “I’ve told you before, Ted is fine.”

“Right… So... Ted, I don’t want to be rude, but we were actually hoping to, well- “

He cut her off again, “I get it. No I really do. You want the big overprotective dad to leave you two kids to do what kids do when on a date. Well, the truth is, I’m just not sure I feel comfortable leaving an omega in the care of a beta. Not to discredit you or Liam, it’s just my instincts to make sure ‘my omega’ is safe. I know you aren’t my omega but after Liam’s mum and I split up my alpha instincts have gone haywire. Does that make sense?”

Kass blinked a few times. She looked out the window then down at her lap. What did you say to that? To your boyfriend’s dad calling you “his omega”?

She settled for a timid “Yeah, yeah of course, that makes total sense.” _(Even though it really didn’t.)_

He looked satisfied at that.

“Good. So what time did you guys wanna leave?” He asked, the pleased tone in his voice obvious.


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing out of the ordinary occurred between Mr Millers and Kass for a while. She had almost dismissed the other two times as coincidences, but after the third time she knew something was up.

She was in the kitchen making herself a sandwich, Liam in his room and Mr Millers probably in his. She turned around to walk to the fridge when she was pressed to the counter, chest to chest with Mr Millers.

The direct contact only lasted a few seconds, but it was long enough for Kass to feel the heat radiating from his bare chest and smell his smoky alpha scent up close.

“Just grabbing the knife, hon,” he smiled, completely nonchalant about the close proximity, his chest still only a few inches away from her rather flat one.

“Yep!” She squeaked, grabbing her plate and retreating to Liam’s room.

Sat at Liam’s desk something eating her food she thought about whether she should tell Liam. He would probably dismiss her, Mr Millers is a pretty casual person so he must call everyone pet names all the time. And walk around the house half naked. And get all up in personal space.

She thought about it more. _It _is_ house. He’s allowed to walk around half naked if he wants to. And maybe he’s just so casual with everyone he didn’t how close he was getting. That must be it._

She decided not to tell Liam.

It seemed she was the only one being awkward at dinner that night. Liam didn’t seem to notice her awkwardness, and she knew that Mr Millers knew what was bothering her but was choosing to act completely normally.

When she was finished, she put her plate in the sink, grabbed her pjs from Liam’s room and got into the shower. Since they were in the middle of renovating the house a few rooms, the bathroom, Mr Millers bedroom and the spare room, didn’t have doors. _Thankfully Liam’s room still had a door as it was on the other side of the house and had yet to be renovated, so his door was spared_.

For her privacy (_Liam and Mr Millers were pretty close, so they didn’t really care about the no doors thing. Plus, they were both guys anyways_) they fixed a slightly see through black sheet over the top of the doorframe, but there was a small sliver where you could see in through because the sheet didn’t fit the whole door.

Most of the time it didn’t bother her as she trusted Liam and Mr Millers to respect her privacy enough to not look. But she swore that some nights she felt like she was being watched. She would get goose bumps, and not because she was cold, she had the water as hot as she could stand.

After showering she dropped her dirty clothes in the wash basket next to the washing machine, she trusted Liam enough to wash her clothes without losing any. _Except, _she thought back a while,_ now that I think of it, I haven’t seen my Rolling Stones t shirt and pink bra in a while. And that white pair of lacy underwear._

Kass leaned back on her heels and tried to remember the last time she had worn those clothes. The t shirt had to be here, she wore it on a date with Liam and then came here. And the lacy underwear was definitely here too, she wore it here to show Liam. _And maybe tease him a little. What can I say, white lace suits my tan skin._

The bra she was unsure about as that was her go to bra that she wore under everything. She would look at home later.

But for now, firm in her belief that the T-shirt and underwear had to be here, she set out to look.

She looked under and beside the washer, same for the dryer, in Liam’s closet, his drawers, under his bed, in the bathroom and even under the couch. Nothing to be found except besides a few really dirty socks in Liam’s room and a stale corn chip under the couch.

_This sucks. I really liked that shirt. _She sulked on the couch for a bit until Liam came to comfort her with ice cream, Netflix and cuddles. By the end of their second movie the missing clothes were tucked safely in the back of her mind, not bothering her anymore. Until a thought popped into her head. _I didn’t check in Mr Millers room. Of course! They must be there, probably got mistakenly put in his washing. Yeah, good job for figuring it out, me!_

Liam was meeting up with his mom for lunch and Mr Millers would be at work all day, both her and the Millers were comfortable enough for her to stay at their house by herself. _I can just take a quick look in Mr Millers room while they’re out. What he doesn’t know won’t kill him, and I’m just gonna look for my clothes then leave. _Her plan for tomorrow clear in her mind she snuggled closer Liam, putting her face into her neck. Inhaling deeply she guiltily wished, not for the first time, that Liam was an alpha instead of a beta. He was great. Sweet, kind and definitely easy on the eyes, but a small part of her, a tiny little primal piece of her brain wanted an alpha. The secure feeling they gave you, the domineering presence and the comforting scent. She managed to squash that feeling down most times, but sometimes she let herself drift off and imagine what it would be like to be with Liam if he were an alpha. She thought about spending her heat with him, him knotting her, biting her scent gland and bonding them forever. Betas couldn’t knot or bond, so she knew it was only a fantasy. But that didn’t stop the thoughts from making her a little bit wet.

“Liam,” she whined breathily, hoping he would get her message. He shut the laptop and put it safely on his bedside table.

He rubbed his hand up and down her back, chuckling.

“Someone’s horny tonight, eh?”

“Shut up,” she said, no real anger behind her words. “Do you think we could just, like, umm…. you know, do that thing?” she mumbled, rubbing her hands together to demonstrate. Them being two teenagers they wanted to have sex, but they wanted to take it slow. The furthest they’d gone was under the clothes feel ups and a bit of dry humping.

He didn’t answer her, instead grabbing her hips and starting to push them against his. She moved her hips forward a bit more so that his dick was pressing right on her clit through her thin shorts. He reached up and grabbed her boobs, obviously trying to make her feel good but not knowing what to do. They continued like that for a short while, the bed starting to creak ever so slightly. Their moans increased in volume, their bodies moving faster and faster, almost at the peak of climax until a loud crash came from the kitchen. They froze and sat up.

“Should we go check that out?” Kass asked, looking at Liam.

“Yeah…” he replied, sounding like that was the exact opposite thing he wanted to do.

She slid out of bed, urging him to do the same with a hushed, “Let’s go!”

She opened the ajar door as quietly as possible.They crept down the hallway towards the kitchen, seeing the light on. _It must be Mr Millers_.

Turning the corner, Kass first, they came face to face with Mr Millers. He was breathing heavily, one hand holding the granite counter in a death grip, the other bloodied with shards of glass sparkling under the fluorescent light. Her eyes followed the trail of blood down to the floor, where the rest of the broken glass lay. He looked **mad**. Kass and Liam stood in the doorway, not sure how to proceed. They watched as Mr Millers took in a few deep breaths then turned around to face them.

“Hey guys, I couldn’t sleep and came to get a glass of water but I accidentally broke the glass. Silly me. Oh well, nothing to worry about you, head back to bed.” He explained, tone cheery but the words were spoken through clenched teeth, betraying his facade. Blood steadily dribbled from his hand.

“Oh my god, your hand does not look like ‘nothing to worry about’. Liam, can you call the ambulance please?” Kass exclaimed. Liam nodded and ran back to the room to grab his phone. She stepped forward to guide Mr Millers to the bathroom so she could clean his hand, but what she didn’t factor into her actions was how much glass there was on the floor. She was sure where she stepped had no glass but she definitely felt it. She tried to hide her grimace of pain but Mr Millers saw through it.

“Oh for gods sake, let me,” he muttered, right before picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder fireman style. He carried her all the way to the bathroom, with his bad hand, most likely stepping on glass in the process.

He sat her down on the bathtub and rummaged through the cabinet. He gave her a stern look as he wiped the bottoms of her feet, pinpricks of blood welling up on them.

“When I tell you to do something its usually in your best interest to follow through, I know you want to help but I can take care of myself, okay?” he said, in the kind but stern tone you would usually hear being used on toddlers. She nodded, tearing up a bit when he swiped some antiseptic cream over the cuts and applied a large bandage. She watched as he repeated the process for his own hand and foot. After he finished he picked her up again and carried her past Liam, who was sweeping up glass in the kitchen, and put her straight into bed. As she rolled around a bit to get comfy she thought she heard Mr Millers say something like “adorable” but dismissed it.

She felt Liam’s arms wrap around her, happy and warm she finally drifted off, one last thought crossing her mind: Liam always shuts his door when they hang out in his room, he knows how she likes to have her privacy, so why was the door already open when she got out of bed to check out the noise?


End file.
